goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Disneyland
Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Disneyland is a cancelled animated feature film created by HeavenlySteven. It was originally going to be the second installment in the planned ''Dark Bowser trilogy and the sequel to Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge, but due to the retiring of the Legacy Video Maker in December, the film was cancelled. '''Characters Returning Characters Heroes * HeavenlySteven * Undyne * Pikachu * Black Yoshi * Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 * Business Casual Man * Deadpool * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Icy Princess Peach * Bowser Jr. * Kirby * Tiff '''and Tuff (from ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Sir Ebrum * Lady Like * Meta Knight * King Dedede Villains * Dark Bowser New Characters Heroes * RXFantasy/EnterRoy '('RLT3) - A video maker from Vyond who is HeavenlySteven's best friend. * Waluigi * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Incineroar_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Incineroar] - a Fire/Dark-type Pokémon who is a wrestler. * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pichu_Brothers Pichu Brothers] - a pair of Pichus. * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dedenne_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Dedenne] - an Electric/Fairy type Pokémon who is Pikachu's cousin. * Giga Bowser - the big and more powerful form of Bowser. * Dry Bowser - the skeletal form of Bowser. * Baby Bowser -the baby form of Bowser and Dark Bowser's baby brother. * Baby Icy Princess Peach - the baby form of Icy Princess Peach and Dark Bowser's little sister. * Shulk - the Monado sword user and the main protagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. * Funky Kong * Onion Pixie - '''a little one from the PuyoPuyo series. * '''Ittle Dew - the titular protagonist from the Ittle Dew series. * Masked Ruby - the Zorro-esque swordfighter from the Ittle Dew series. * Jenny Fox - a Jenny from the Ittle Dew series. * Princess Remedy - the titular character from the Princess Remedy series. * Goddess of Explosions - a tall woman who can use her explosive powers in battle and the mother figure for Princess Pitch from Hyper Princess Pitch. * Renoi Redbolt - Renoi becomes the new mother of the young Reami, whose conscious of her's is regained, she is a original female cyborg character created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. * Sid the Squinting - an anthropomorphic red dinosaur who is a computer genius who easily dislikes Sirended. * Blinky - the stealthy CanonBot who is a gunner. * Fox McCloud - the leader of the Star Fox team and the main protagonist in the Star Fox series. * Link - the self-proclaimed "Hero of Hyrule" and the main protagonist in The Legend of Zelda series. * Cloud Strife - SOLDIER 1st Class turned mercencary and the main protagonist in Final Fantasy VII. * Zon and Zamy - the twin boys who are original characters created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. * Simon Belmont - the legendary vampire hunter from the Castlevania series. * Richter Belmont - the destined vampire hunter from the Castlevania series. * Jeanne - Bayonetta's best friend and rival from the Bayonetta series. * Luka - a journalist and escape artist from the Bayonetta series. * Rluffy Rabbit '''(from RLT3')' '- The Toon is rise of the childhood * '''K, Zed and Apple '(from''' Galactic Agency')' '- The WashMash can to fix anything to galaxy. * '''Momotaru '(from''' Pirate Ship Higemaru')' '- on his own against the Higemaru pirates. * '''SonSon '- It is loosely based on the Chinese novel Journey to the West * Reami Redbolt '- She is a teenage girl of memories character created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. * '''Pancham '- a Fighting-type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. * 'Nyami '(from Pop n' Music') * '''Mimi ('from''' Pop n' Music') * '''Dragemo The Eurotunedragon '- 11 years old He is a child of emo dragon boy in Japan character created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. * Gloomglore The Treevolt '''- The little emo girl to a ultimate fight character created by RXFantasy/yyRSL2005yy. '''Villains * Asha - a Komato assassin from Iji ''and Dark Bowser's hitman. * '''King K. Rool' - the leader of the race of crocodile people called the "Kremlings" and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's arch-nemesis.. * Wolf O'Donnell - The leader of Star Wolf from the Star Fox series. * Sirended - the supreme leader and creator of the TroneBots. * Pebble - the mutated AnimaoBot whose snakes act like his arms. * Hazel - a female wolf-like Tronebot who has a crush on Sid. * Gurbir - a green Tronebot who is Cato's twin brother. * Cato - a blue Tronebot who is Gurbir's twin brother. * Grizzly Bear - an obvious looking bear with a prosthetic leg who speaks Russian. * Antiquam '- the enormous powerful creature whose head is being comprised of stone. Antiquam is the one who is responsible for turning all of Harmonia's people into lifeless statues. Described as the original character, Antiquam serves as the central antagonist of the film. Antiquam's name is portmanteau of "antiqua" and "petram", Latin for "ancient rock". '''Cameos '(HeavenlySteven Friends User while He betray users) * YankieDude5000/SarahWestisCutie * Oliver as Latias * TheJoJuan4444 * Andrew Orozco * Venomous Soup * RareYellowWUUTBee * Arle Nadja * Carbuncle * Harpy * Sash Lilac * Sonic The Hedgehog * Gumball Watterson * Seriri * Zoh Daimoah (ENG named Elephant Lord) * Cricket, Tilly, Bill, and Gramma * Popoi * Ken Masters * Feli * Klug * Ally * Squirtle * Morgana * Joker * Jago * B. Orchid * TJ Combo * Snow White * Cinderella * Belle * Isabelle * Zach The Hedgehog/Chris Original named by RonaldRoy Boy * Shovel Knight * Ms. Accord * Ex * Sword Knights * Red Hoddie guy/Mr. Angry Face '''Cast * Steven as HeavenlySteven, Luigi, Funky Kong, Blinky The Tronebot, Zed * Alan as Dark Bowser, Black Yoshi, Ultra Fishbunjin 3000, King K. Rool * Simon as Bowser, Meta Knight, Sir Ebrum, Wolf O'Donnell * Grace as Undyne, K * Brian as Mario, Bowser Jr., Business Casual Man, Deadpool, Diddy Kong, RXFantasy/EnterRoy (RLT3), Sid The Squinting * Julie as Icy Princess Peach, Tiff, Carbuncle, Snow White * Justin as Baby Bowser, Tuff, Rluffy Rabbit * Paul as Masked Ruby * Dallas as Giga Bowser * Conrad/Professor as Dry Bowser, Wario * Princess as Baby Icy Princess Peach, Arle Nadja * Salli as Goddess of Explosions, Reami Redbolt * Kayla as Dedenne, Inkling Girl, Apple * Shy Girl as Pichu Brothers, Hazel The Tronebot * David/Evil Genius/Zack as Waluigi * Emma as Ittle Dew * Kendra as Jenny Fox, Onion Pixie, Cinderella * James as Donkey Kong, Incineroar, Cato The Blue Android * Kate as Renoi Redbolt/Ultra Renoi The Herobot V4, Belle * Daniel as Gurbir The Cannonbot * Tween Girl/Robin as Gloomglore The Treevolt * Kyoko as Dragemo The Eurotunedragon, Nyami * Misaki as Mimi, Harpy Development and Production Following the success of Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge, HeavenlySteven has announced that there will be a sequel and the plot may revolve around both "a school student" and take place on "Chuck E. Cheese's". On December 1, 2018, the untitled Dark Bowser sequel is pushed back to late-May 2019, the plot and cast were revised. On December 8, 2018, the official teaser trailer and poster was released. On March 1, 2019, the film was cancelled after the creator "has no interest in making a Dark Bowser sequel". Two days later, the cast has been revised once again, the film was pushed back to late Summer 2019. Gallery Promotional Posters File: Ittle Dew poster.jpg|Ittle Dew File: Masked Ruby poster.jpg|Masked Ruby File: Jenny Fox poster.jpg|Jenny Fox File: Fishbunjin poster.jpg|Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 File: Princess Remedy poster.jpg|Princess Remedy File: Business Casual Man poster.jpg|Business Casual Man File: GOE poster.jpg|Goddess of Explosions File: Asha poster.jpg|Asha RluffyPoster.jpg|Rluffy Rabbit PanchamPoster.jpg|Pancham KPoster.jpg|K MomotaruPoster.jpg|Momotaru SonSonPoster.jpg|SonSon ReamiPoster.jpg|Reami Redbolt ApplePoster.jpg|Apple ZedPoster.jpg|Zed MimiPoster.jpg|Mimi NyamiPoster.jpg|Nyami DragemoPoster.jpg|Dragemo GloomglorePoster.jpg|Gloomglore Dark Bowser Misbehaves ar Disneyland! Newcomers- 3 Princess.jpg|Newcomers: Snow White, Cinderella, Belle|link=Newcomers: Snow White , Cinderella, Belle News and Updates 2018 * December 8, 2018 - the teaser trailer for Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Disneyland was released. 2019 * March 1, 2019 - Due to time constraints, scheduling conflicts, many characters in the film, and the creator being unable to make the film in time because of the tightened bond with RXFantasy/EnterRoy, the film was quietly cancelled. * March 3, 2019 - The film's cast has been revised and the film was pushed back to late Summer 2019. Also, HeavenlySteven™ establishes its deal with RXFantasy/EnterRoy. * April 6, 2019 '- RXFantasy/EnterRoy edited of Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Disneyland to put on 10 characters they need, with Rluffy, K, SonSon, Momotaru, Nyami, Mimi, Pancham, Reami, Zed, and Apple from heroes to add list. * '''April 29, 2019 '- Dragemo and Gloomglore are a Emo Characters in DBMADL * '''August 4, 2019 - Due to the defaulting to Vyond Studio on all users and the Legacy Video Maker retiring in December, the creators takes this as "a final nail in the coffin", and the film was finally cancelled. Trivia * The teaser trailer is a homage to the teaser trailer from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * The first teaser trailer was originally going to have a plot that revolves around both "a school student" and takes place in "Chuck E. Cheese's", but the idea was scrapped; this causes the film's script to be re-written and that the movie will have a plot more similar to that of PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves at Warner Bros. Movie World. Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Disneyland